La Fin du Jeu
by Colleen Evermoore
Summary: Henry avait toujours joué avec Dorian Gray, l'avait manipulé allègrement. Il s'était amusé de ses ressentis, rit de son admiration pour lui . L'avait modelé à son image et perverti. Alors, il aurait dû s'y attendre, non à cette victoire ? Slash H.W/D.G


_Ouah ! Je me lance dans un court one-shot écrit en une heure tout pile basé sur The Picture of Dorian Gray..._

_Ma propre audace me sidère ! _

_Bref, ne tentez surtout pas de me comparer à Oscar Wilde, je souffrirais trop de l'analyse...^^''_

_Juste parce que franchement, deux fics' sur ce livre fantstisque seulement, ce n'est vraiment vraiment pas assez ! A vos plumes, amis auteurs ! Remplissons l'espace d'Oscar Wilde !_

_Bonne lecture, amicalement,_

_Colleen_

* * *

><p><strong>La Fin du Jeu<strong>

« Harry ?, appela le jeune homme à la beauté extraordinaire. »

Lord Henry le regarda un instant sans répondre, avant de tirer nonchalamment une bouffée de sa cigarette dont lui goût lui paraissait en cet instant bien amer. Un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres du dandy.

« Oui, Dorian ?

-Je m'ennuie, se lamenta le garçon, je m'ennuie terriblement ! »

Henry le fixa et se délecta de la vision de ces fines lèvres ourlées en une moue sensuelle, de ces grands yeux bleus dans lesquels l'innocence apparaissait encore par moment. Il observa avec fascination le visage aux traits d'une perfection absolue et l'espace de quelques secondes, il se demanda _qui_ exerçait réellement une influence sur l'autre… Il imaginait mal voir cet enfant –car oui, il était encore un enfant– disparaître de sa vie. Car en effet, maintenant qu'il y songeait, chacun de ses gestes était centré autour de lui, tout son univers reposait sur ses épaules si bien dessinées.

« Oh Dieu ! Harry, pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas ? C'est _si_ terrible cet ennui total, ça me glace le sang ! _J'ai l'impression de mourir_… »

Son aîné et mentor se pencha au-dessus de lui et regarda ces yeux, ces yeux dans lequel il était sûr d'avoir vu une vulnérabilité et une terreur profonde.

« Dites-moi Dorian… avez-vous peur de la mort ?

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas cynique ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si sérieux ?, s'écria le garçon en secouant ses cheveux, qui retombèrent sur ses épaules. Oh, _s'il vous plaît_, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, _Henry_ ! Parlez-moi, moquez-vous, riez-vous de moi, des autres, soyez arrogant, mais ne soyez pas sérieux ! _Je vous en supplie !__ »_

Il était un temps où le dandy se serait félicité de cette dépendance entière qu'affichait son élève, car il l'était, face à lui, où il aurait dévoré du regard la panique totale qui envahissait le si beau visage. Aujourd'hui, ce désespoir le terrifiait seulement, car il se rendit compte que vraiment, vraiment, depuis longtemps, il avait cessé de se jouer de Dorian. Il se sentait incapable de la moindre reparti, face à ce regard de proie apeuré, face à cet enfant dont les larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles. Alors, poussé par une curiosité malsaine, il demanda :

« Que penses-tu de moi, Dorian ? Est-ce que tu m'aime ? »

Le visage de l'adolescent refléta une incompréhension dont Henry ne parvint pas à se repaître mais il répondit bravement, d'une voix extrêmement douce mais où la rancœur perçait :

« Je… Je ne sais pas si je vous aime, mais je vous hais, cela, c'est certain. »

Ses joues s'enflammèrent et il attrapa Henry par le col, en pressant leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

« Je vous hais, je vous hais, je vous hais de tout mon cœur, de toute ma raison, de toute mon âme, je vous hais _plus que tout !_Plus que moi-même, plus que Basil, plus que ce portrait qui se repaît de mes états ! Je vous hais, pour _ce que vous m'avez dit_, parce que tout, tout est de votre faute, parce que vous avez détruit ma vie dès l'instant où votre regard s'est posé sur moi… »

Harry sentit quelque chose de liquide couler sur sa joue et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait, lui, et que Dorian pleurait aussi. Il rapprocha son corps encore de celui de l'enfant et se surprit à désirer ardemment ce corps si frêle, à vouloir le posséder, posséder cet esprit aussi, qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il _voulait_ avoir.

« _Dis-moi, qui manipule l'autre, Dorian ? Qui a gagné ce jeu qui planait entre nous__ ?__ Qui ? Qui ?__,_ murmura l'homme dans un souffle empreint de désir. Surement pas moi, surement pas, oh non… C'est _moi_ qui me suis détruit, _mon chéri_… Je me suis fait prendre à mon propre piège… »

Il eut une espèce de petit rire cynique en voyant la terreur pure que reflétaient les yeux de Dorien, et il dit, durement :

« Embrasse-moi. »

Et l'enfant ne pouvait désobéir, ne pouvait se rebeller face à cette emprise que l'homme exerçait sur lui, face à cette emprise qu'il avait _toujours_ exercé sur lui…

Il trembla légèrement, et approcha ses lèvres de celle d'Henry, avec hésitation, comme si c'était son premier baiser, comme si ce geste marquait la fin de quelque chose, la fin d'une époque.

Sa bouche se posa doucement sur celle de celui qui avait voulu jouer avec lui et Henry gémi de plaisir en fermant les yeux. Oh Dieu, que c'était bon de sentir ces lèvres humides sur les siennes, de sentir ce cœur battant contre sa poitrine, de savoir ces yeux de biches occupés à le regarder. Dorian aurait pu lui ordonner de se tuer, Henry l'aurait fait, si cela avait pu faire durer ce contact à tout jamais.

Il passa sa langue sur la bouche de Dorian, qui entrouvrit ses lèvres. Il enroula sa langue autour de celle du garçon et murmura ce prénom, des milliers de fois…

_Dorian, oh Dorian ! Dorian, Dorian ! Tu me fascine…_

Ses mains défirent le col du modèle de Basil et fiévreusement, ile entreprit de déboutonner la chemise, qui tomba à terre dans un froissement.

Il baisa la peau blanche exposé, et Dorian détourna le regard, fermant les yeux. Ses mains exigeantes parcoururent le corps qui s'offrait à lui, et il gémit à nouveau rien qu'en sentant la fraîcheur de ce torse soumit à ses caresses.

« Dorian… Dis-moi, me hait tu toujours autant, dis-moi…, demanda-t-il en l'embrassant, le souffle court. »

Le garçon aux yeux bleus azur releva la tête et Henry se figea, face à ce regard qui se fermait à lui, face à cette rébellion soudaine qu'il n'avait pas imaginée. Qu'il n'avait pas prévue. A laquelle il ne songeait même plus. Dorian vola un baiser à son mentor avant de lui murmurer en plongeant la tête dans son cou :

« Non… Je vous hais plus encore maintenant… Maintenant, je voudrais vous tuer, vous planter un couteau dans le cœur et vous voir agoniser à mes pieds, suppliant et tremblant, à ma merci. Je voudrais que vous souffriez d'une telle douleur que votre cœur en serait déchiré et votre esprit brisé. _Je le veux_.

-Qu'ai-je fait Dorian ?, chuchota Henry. Qu'ai-je fait ?

-_Rien que vous ne regrettiez_…

-Non, _rien que je ne regrette_…

-Vous mentez si bien aux autres et à vous-même…

-_Je t'aime Dorian… Je t'aime…_

-Je sais Henry, je sais. »

Henry se retourna vers lui et baisa passionnément ces lèvres desquelles roulaient des mots si cyniques, avant de fondre en larmes, en comprenant que finalement, oui, c'était bien lui qui avait gagné ce jeu cruel. Il avait réussi son pari de pervertir et briser ce jeune garçon de dix-neuf ans.

_Il avait gagné_.

Et l'enfant baisa avec cruauté le cou de celui qui l'avait tant blessé, dans une forme de revanche, avant d'ajouter en un murmure tout juste audible :

« Vous m'aimez à en crever. _Mais moi pas. »_


End file.
